criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Team
Double Team 'is the thirty-fifth case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirty-fifth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-fifth case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the fifth case of the district. Plot After learning about the yakuza's plans to terrorize the Great Wall of China, they quickly arrive in the Huairou District in Beijing in an attempt to thwart the yakuza's plans. When Abril and the player were deployed, however, they quickly see a crowd of people fleeing from some distant smoke. Upon closer inspection, they discover that the Great Wall of China is engulfed in flames and ashes. The player and Abril quickly equip gas masks and run into the burning wall of China. They discover the body of the prisoner originally freed by the yakuza, but upon removing the plastic bag, they discovered that the victim's face was scorched "to hell," according to Abril verbatim. Endar confirmed that the cause of death was the face burns, the disembowelment being insult to injury, but was unable to identify the victim because of the amount of burns to the victim's face. They investigate the not-so-Great Wall of China, suspecting the yakuza head himself Sugimoto Yukio after confessing that he wanted to see the wall fall. They also discover that there were traces of the victim's prison uniform at a market stand that people fleed from when they wall was decimated. They investigate and suspected the Huairou District representative Kenshin Arimota, who deeply apologized for his district's trouble, and the Princess herself who was here to also investigate the prisoner's whereabouts. While recapping the investigation, Endar contacts Abril, saying that the victim was tortured and ultimately killed in a hotel room! They investigate the bloody hotel room the victim was murdered in and gasp at the sightless scene. Abril shrugged and said that they've seen gorier. They find the murder weapon used to scorch the victim's face, a blowtorch, before suspecting prison warden Li Shu Meng, Xiang's father as well as secret agent Michelle Jun. They also reveal that the Princess wanted to originally save the victim from the crash but feels guilty because she was unable to. While recapping their investigation, Meng bursts in, saying that he's identified the victim! The player is handed a file from Meng and he orders to compare the prisoner tags to his file, since he has narrowed the prisoner names down to those few. With analyzation, we discover that the body belongs to none other than ex-yakuza Milo Kumar. After informing Chief Alvarez, Abril and the player continue investigating until moving forth to arrest yakuza head Sugimoto for the murder. At first, Sugimoto merely laughed in Abril and the player's faces, saying that he disposed of Milo already by sending him to prison, saying that there was no need to kill him. However, Abril threatens him and places even more evidence on him, causing him to clap his gritty hands. He applauded and apologized, saying that Milo was his right hand man. However, when the Heavenly Guard started to take over, he noticed something off about him. Milo would always sneak off on his own adventures without warning, and he always seemed missing in action when the yakuza planned on various attacks. However, Sugimoto was confronted by Spider Lily and exclaimed that Milo was planning on informing the Sphinx of her identity to expose both the yakuza and the general herself, and asked him specifically to make it personal. So, while being transferred in Zhengzhou, Sugimoto called his men to blow up the transporter. While everybody made a confusion with smoke and screams afoot, he quickly extracted Milo out and flew him over to Beijing, where he demanded Milo confes for his sins. He shouted at the yakuza head, saying that the Sphinx are the true heroes and that the yakuza should wilt away sooner or later. He also said that the yakuza are just suck-ups to the general so they can get power but are secretly weak themselves, which angered Sugimoto enough to blast a blowtorch into Milo's face until he was merely unidentifiable. He covered his face with a bag and transferred him to the Great Wall of China, disemboweled him in a sense of anger and ordered his yakuza friends to start attacking the wall. After much retaliation, Judge Moreau shamed Sugimoto for his actions and sentenced him to life in prison. After the trial, Aiko was joined by Michelle, who exclaimed that they can stop the yakuza and hopefully reform sanity in Beijing. Michelle smiled when Chief Alvarez approached her for assistance, saying her and Aiko had been friends for so long. She explains that the first step is to eliminate all remaining members of the yakuza. They investigate the hotel room Sugimoto killed Milo in, and discovered a secret plant that was recording all the audio. Jolette exclaims that before all the screaming and shouting, she detected a familiar voice. That voice belonged to secret agent Takahashi Tetsip, the secret agent the team met back in Japan. They find out where he was hiding out and ask him anything they need to know about the yakuza. He says that ever since Sugimoto was hauled off to prison, there was a nearby den under the market corner where the yakuza lie and wait for the heat to blow over. The two agents, Abril and the player walk around all of the market corner before the player discovers an out-of-place tile, dusted over to reveal a secret keypad. After cracking the code, they all bust in and shout at the remaining members to put their hands up, putting an end to the yakuza forever. Xiang was oddly excited in seeing his father again and wanted to take the player with him to see how proud his father is to him. When met, however, he was deeply ashamed that Xiang didn't partake in the prison business and ran off to pursue his dreams in forensics. Sighing, he needed something to take his mind off the disappointing meet-up, realizing that they could fix the wall. They look around the wall and discover a nanobot that was broken in the ensuing explosion. They fix and recover the dynamite, realizing it belonged to Jordan Charleston, Berrini's own tech expert. He explains that he heard about the news of the Great Wall of China falling down and wanted to repair and modernize it. With some help and dedication, they show the newly fixed wall, equipped with a stronger nano-technical fissures in the holes made by the yakuza. Jordan then gives the player a note, saying he found this while fixing the wall. The player dusts it and discover only one puzzle piece, and Spider Lily's taunting signature. They send it to Jaxon, who exclaims that the shape of the puzzle piece specifically represents the Forgotten One, a lone samurai who camps out in Golmud and executes any foreigners. After putting the pieces together, they discover that the Forgotten One has to be the other link in finding Spider Lily. They pack their bags and head to Golmud in an attempt to negotiate. Summary Victim * 'Milo Kumar '(disemboweled with a plastic bag covering his scorched face) Murder Weapon * '''Blowtorch Killer * Sugimoto Yukio Suspects Profile * This suspect knows Japanese culture * This suspect chews nicotine gum * This suspect is afraid of heights Appearance * This suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile * This suspect knows Japanese culture * This suspect chews nicotine gum * This suspect is afraid of heights Profile * This suspect knows Japanese culture * This suspect chews nicotine gum * This suspect is afraid of heights Profile * This suspect knows Japanese culture * This suspect chews nicotine gum * This suspect is afraid of heights Appearance * This suspect wears a dragon brooch Profile * This suspect knows Japanese culture * This suspect chews nicotine gum * This suspect is afraid of heights Appearance * This suspect wears a dragon brooch Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows Japanese culture. *The killer chews nicotine gum. *The killer is afraid of heights. *The killer wears a dragon brooch. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sunglasses, Prison Jumpsuit Fabric) * Examine Sunglasses. (New Suspect: Sugimoto Yukio) * Interrogate Sugimoto about his presence in Beijing. * Examine Prison Jumpsuit Fabric. (New Crime Scene: Market Corner) * Investigate Market Corner. (Clues: Japanese Sketchbook, Faded ID Badge, Shady Fedora) * Examine Japanese Sketchbook. (Result: Victim's Caricature) * Examine Faded ID Badge. (New Suspect: Kenshin Arimota) * Speak to Kenshin about representing the district. * Examine Shady Fedora. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Princess Aphrodite the III) * Talk to Princess Aphrodite about her arrival in Beijing. * Analyze Victim's Caricature. (6:00:00; Result: The killer knows Japanese culture) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer chews nicotine gum) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Bloody Hotel Room. (Clues: Bloody Blowtorch, Prison Shackles, Escape Gear; Murder Weapon Identified: Bloody Blowtorch) * Examine Prison Shackles. (New Suspect: Li Shu Meng) * Speak to Meng about the missing prisoner. (Result: Meng knows Japanese culture and chews nicotine gum) * Examine Escape Gear. (Clues: Sticky Liquid) * Analyze Sticky Liquid. (6:00:00; Result: The killer is afraid of heights; New Crime Scene: Food Stand) * Investigate Food Stand. (Clues: Tranquilizer Gun, Golden Notebook, Dynamite Fuse) * Examine Tranquilizer Gun. (Result: ID) * Analyze ID. (1:00:00; New Suspect: Michelle Jun) * Interrogate Michelle about attempting to subdue the victim. (Result: Michelle knows Japanese culture, chews nicotine gum and is afraid of heights) * Examine Golden Notebook. (Result: Aphrodite's Hardship) * See how Aphrodite's doing after being exiled. (Result: Aphrodite knows Japanese culture and is afraid of heights) * Examine Dynamite Fuse. (Result: Ash) * Examine Ash. (Result: Sugimoto's DNA) * Speak to Sugimoto about assisting in the Great Wall's downfall. (Result: Sugimoto knows Japanese culture and chews nicotine gum) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Learn Meng's findings. (Result: Meng is afraid of heights) * Examine Meng's File. (Victim Identified: Milo Kumar; New Crime Scene: Bloodstained Bed) * Investigate Bloodstained Bed. (Clues: Rewind Tape, Faded Ring, Whip) * Examine Rewind Tape. (Result: Kenshin's Blackmail) * Speak to Kenshin about blackmailing the victim. (Result: Kenshin knows Japanese culture, chews nicotine gum and is afraid of heights) * Examine Faded Ring. (Result: A+M) * Talk to Aphrodite about dating the victim. (Result: Aphrodite chews nicotine gum) * Examine Whip. (Result: Yakuza Symbol) * Speak to Sugimoto about owning a whip. (Result: Sugimoto is afraid of heights) * Investigate Brick Pathway. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Nicotine Gum Box, Victim's Glove) * Examine Nicotine Gum Box. (Result: Gold Polish) * Examine Victim's Glove. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Gold Polish. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears a dragon brooch) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has green eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (6/8). Systems Down (6/8) * See Michelle's proposal. * Investigate Bloody Hotel Room. (Clues: Potted Plant) * Examine Potted Plant. (Result: Tape Recorder) * Analyze Tape Recorder. (9:00:00; Result: Takahashi's Presence) * See what Takahashi is doing in Beijing. (Reward: Yakuza Suit/Yakuza Dress) * Investigate Market Corner. (Clues: Out-of-Place Tile) * Examine Out-of-Place Tile. (Result: Keypad) * Examine Keypad. (Result: Secret Entrance) * Speak to Xiang's father. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clues: Fallen Nanobot) * Examine Fallen Nanobot. (Result: Nanobot) * Analyze Nanobot. (6:00:00; Result: Jordan's Signature) * See how Jordan is repairing the Great Wall of China. (Reward: 20,000) * Examine Note. (Result: Puzzle Piece) * Analyze Puzzle Piece. (3:00:00; Result: Golmud) * Move on to a new case now!